In Love With The Enemy
by FullMoonWolf98
Summary: Sango Must Save Her Life From Being Seduced By One Of The Worlds Best. But Will She Be Willing To Let One Love Go To Be Reunited With Someone Whos Never Out Of Her Mind?
1. Mouse Attack

**In Love With The Enemy**

**Chapter One**

**Mouse Attack**

A young girl only around the age of sixteen walked down the hall and towards an office. She took out her keys and unlocked the office door. She walked into the office just in time to find her phone vibrating on her desk.

"Moshi, Moshi?" She said. "Ah! You better get your lazy ass over here right now Miss. Sango!?" A girl sounding around the age of fifteen said. Sango laughed softly. "Hold your horses Kagome-Chan I'll be there soon."

Sango hung up her cell and walked out of the office. "What's the problem Miss. Kagome?" Sango said smiling. Then her eyes just about shot out of her head. Kagome was standing on top of her desk screaming bloody murder.

"Kagome...cal...calm...dow...down!" Inuyasha was yelling at her. A dark haired man came around the corner and burst into laughter when he saw Kagome. "And what are you laughing at!?" Kagome barked. "You Kagome. What? Another mouse problem?" He laughed and looked at Sango.

He winked and smiled making Sango's eyes narrow. Sango turned away and walked up to Kagome. "What was it this time Kagome-Chan?" Sango asked with a sigh. Obvious she wasn't in the mood. "MOUSE!" Kagome shrieked. "Oh great this is wonderful." Sango said throwing her arms up.

"Where did you see it Kagome?" Sango asked not at all amused. "Told you so!" The guy who was looking at Sango blurted out. "Who asked you Kuranosuke?!" Inuyasha said growling. "Will everyone shut the hell up?!" Sango yelled interrupting.

Sango shot a glare at Kuranosuke. "What seems to be the problem?" Everyone looked towards the door to find a friend and partner of there's. "Another mouse came into Kagome-Chan's office." Sango replied.

"Right... I thought it was a more serious matter." Mr. Myoma said and walked away. "This IS Serious!" Kagome yelled back at him. "Ah! There it is again!" Kagome yelled watching it run past Kuranosuke's feet and into the hall.

"Kagome your lucky Im not wearing a skirt!" Sango growled and took off her heel shoes. Sango was wearing a pair off jeans and a black T-shirt. And of course those Black Heels. Sango walked out of the office leaving her shoes off to the side of Kagome's desk.

"Lets see where could that poor little thing have gone. Gosh poor thing its more afraid of Kagome then she is of it... Or at least that's the theory of it." Sango said in a low voice looking about. Sango found the little creature trying to climb up the curtain in the large office.

"Come here you little thing. If I don't get you out of here Kagome will kill you for sure." Sango said smiling grabbing the mouse off of the curtain and holding it in her palm. "Sango put that nasty thing down It could kill you!" Kagome yelled ready with her pepper spray.

"Honestly Kagome just deal with it. Being an undercover agent such as yourself you shouldn't be afraid of anything." Sango giggled. Kagome didn't find it at all funny instead she readied her spray with both hands. Sango clasped her other hand over the top of the mouse and walked past all three of them.

"Gosh Kagome you would think you'd be used to this by now. Its probably what the fifth one in two day's. Sometimes I don't know about you Kagome." Sango thought as she walked down the steps. She walked out of what looked to be like an old warehouse that no one had used in years.

Sango smiled and let the mouse free in some grass. The mouse hurried away through the fence and disappeared beneath some trash. "Sango dammit you should have let me kill that thing." Kagome said and walked back inside.

Sango smiled and walked toward the door. Sango stopped and took in the gentle breeze that was blowing. But little did Sango know there was someone watching her from not a far.

"You care for things don't you Sango my dear. And I've seen that Kuranosuke. He's not doing his job. You should have been dead by now. But that will change. I'll send my best and most skilled after you. He'll win your heart. Then he'll betray your heart and love. But your brother will be the first to go. Then you..."

The dark shadowed man said and he disappeared. He took out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers. "Moshi, Moshi?" A man on the other line said. "I've found your next assignment. You best be ready. I'll be by soon and give you some papers. You best be ready to kill this time. Fail is not an option. Got it?"

Ooey freaky. Anyway hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter coming soon. **Chapter Two, The Pain Of Flooding Memories**


	2. The Pain Of Flooding Memories

**Chapter Two**

**The Pain Of Flooding Memories**

"Got it Naraku. So who's the next victim and I'll save you the time of getting the info for me." Miroku said. "Taijiya... Miss Taijiya, Sango." Naraku said smiling evilly. "A woman sure no thank you." Miroku said his happy smile turning into a frown.

"You must do this Miroku. Her father is the one who killed your parents and caused you to live with your uncle, Mushin." Naraku said smiling even wider. The other line was silent. Miroku's eyes turned into rage and his anger boiled his blood.

"Fine I'll do it..." And with that Miroku hung up the phone. Naraku's smile faded and he walked away. "You'll believe it all won't you Miroku?" Naraku said his smile returning.

**With Miroku**

"Why the hell do I even do this? Is it because all I ever feel is pain? I have no one to love? Or that I have no one to love me? No I do it because its pain for those who die and fun for me." Miroku said pulling out his laptop computer. Miroku searched through all the files of people in his laptop and he downloaded a few pages on certain Miss. Taijiya, Sango that Naraku had all ready for him.

"He gets the victims before I even know." Miroku said looking at the woman's information files. Miroku read a little bit and found it fairly interesting about the young woman. "She's fairly wealthy. Has a little brother and both her parents are now dead." This peaked Miroku's interest. He looked at the dates of death.

This was weird. Sango's mother had died giving birth to her little brother named Kohaku. Her father became a drunk after that and he died two years later. The cause of death was a gun shot too his head. The children were off visiting an aunt when they received the news.

So both children were not accused for the death of there father. They went over phone numbers and all had been family and friends. The last four phone calls had been made to the Higurashi and Takahashi house hold.

Miroku stopped at the two last names.Higurashi, and Takahashi. These two people he knew and knew well. Both were great friends of his. "Now what would you have to do with my best friends Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked more to the computer files than any other.

Miroku scrolled down and found a few pictures of her. "Wow she's beautiful." Miroku whispered to himself. There was a face picture of her. And there was a whole picture of her. And a picture of her back. Miroku scrolled down and not only was it a picture of her back but there was a large scar on her back.

"Wait a minute what is this?" Miroku said looking at the indeed very large scar on her back. Note: Cause of scar is unknown Sango has no memory of even getting it. There are no clues as too leading what the cause of this scar was.

Miroku wondered about the scar for a few minutes more when he just about shot himself in the head with his own pistol. Miroku jumped off of his bed and sprinted to his closet on the other side of his room.

Miroku grabbed a year book from Elementary school. He flipped to the pages of when he was in kinder garden and found the picture. It was a picture of Miroku and Sango as young kids. They were on the swings next to each other holding hands and smiling. He grabbed a photo album Mushin had given to him.

He looked through it and all of the pictures were of him, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango. He couldn't believe it. He had moved away two years ago and he had forgotten her. For two years her father was a drunk and he could have caused that scar on Sango's back. Miroku was putting all the pieces together.

He couldn't believe that those who studied the scar did not even think about that. It angered Miroku to know that he had forgotten all about her. He remembered now. And he was only on the third page when he found a label saying "How cute my Miroku-Kun and Sango-Chan!" He looked at the picture and Sango and Miroku were hugged together cheek to cheek facing the camera smiling.

Miroku in his swim trunks and Sango in a one piece bathing suit. He flipped to the last page as to show another many group photos. And then a picture of him, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango at a pool. Then next two in there were a picture of Him and Sango doing the same pose again. Hugging each other close cheek to cheek. This time Sango in a two piece bathing suit.

Miroku looked over her body and then dropped the photo album on his bed and ran down the stairs to Mushin. "Mushin Im going to change schools and go to Shikon high for my last year of school!" Miroku said taking deep breaths holding his uncle by the shirt.

"It was going to be a surprise but I already signed you up for it and I bought all of your supplies. You'll be starting in two weeks. That's the first day of school for Shikon High anyway." Mushin said sweat dropping. Miroku let go of his uncle and his knees buckled under him causing him to collapse.

Mushin ran to the phone and called someone. He came back in to find Miroku had passed out. About fifteen minutes later there was a frantic knock at the door. But before Mushi could open it someone with silver hair followed by two girls ran in.

"Where is he Im going to kick his ass for leaving! Where is he?! He never called! His ass is going to fucking fall off once I get a hold of him!" The silver haired man ran up the stairs and the girls followed. "God dammit!" He burst open one of the doors to find Miroku sitting on the edge of his bed his eyes wide with confusion.

The silver haired man balled up his fists and threw it at him only to get stopped right before it came in contact with Miroku's eye. "Wait Inuyasha don't kill him!" There was a girl standing in front of Miroku. Her back towards him her hand gripping Inuyasha's fist holding him back.

The other girl was behind him her hands wrapped around his waist her heels buried in the carpet. Inuyasha swung with his other fist. The girl in front of Miroku twisted around causing Inuyasha's fist to come in contact with her back. She stood there her eyes fixed on Miroku

Inuyasha pulled back his eyes were almost popping out of his head. Inuyasha caught Sango as she feel. She slapped his hands away and stood up. She turned and looked at Miroku her eyes full of mixed emotions. Filled with anger, sadness, and others Miroku couldn't place. "Sango I..." Inuyasha tried to speak but Sango just put her hand up.

"It was nothing I just didn't want you to kill him." Sango said in a whisper and turned to walk out the door. "Sango..." Miroku said under his breath so no one would hear it. "Kagome you and Inuyasha stay in here. I'll be outside if you need me." Sango said and walked out the door.

"Wait Sango!.." Miroku said standing up in a hurry reaching out for her. Sango turned around looking confused. "How do you know who I am?" Sango said taking a step back. "What are you talking about Its me Miroku..." Miroku said looking at Sango as if though he had indeed never met her before.

"No... Your not him.. Your not Miroku... Miroku is... He is dead." Sango said in a low voice but just loud enough for them to hear her. "What the hell are you saying Sango? Im standing right in front of you." Miroku said laughing a little bit. He knew she must have been joking.

"She isn't Joking Miroku. Everyone thought you were dead." Kagome said in a low voice cuddling into Inuyasha's chest to hide her tears. Inuyasha on the other hand was ready to kill Miroku. "What the hell are you all saying?" Miroku said still looking at Sango.

No one answered or budged it was all just complete silence. Then Sango spoke up. "When you left we received news shortly after that you and your uncle had been killed. They said people broke into your house and stole most of your possessions. Killing you and your uncle in the process." Sango said calmly looking about the room.

"What who told you such a thing. Im right here in front of you im alive. Isn't seeing me proof enough?" Miroku said looking at Sango in disbelief. "Do you think Im an imposter. Is that what your thinking?" Miroku said starting to laugh.

"What can I do to prove to you Im not an imposter?" Miroku said out loud making Sango wince and look to the side. Miroku ran over to his closet and grabbed the photo album. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha and Sango got ready in a fighting stance.

Miroku noticed this but he opened the photo album anyway flipping to the pages of him and the others. Sango let her guard down and walked over to Miroku. She looked at the pictures but turned away.

"How is this able to prove anything." Sango said in a low growl. Miroku was beginning to get angry. He is assigned to kill Sango and they think he's dead. "How can I prove to you Sango? How? Tell me." Miroku said grasping Sango's shoulder.

Sango stiffened and clinched her fist ready for any blow he threw at her. Instead Miroku took her around the waist and hugged her. His face buried in the crook of her neck. Sango could feel his hot breath on her skin and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Sango grasped his hands and whispered to him softly. "How can this be.? Your suppose to be dead." "Sango please trust me as you once did. I haven't left. Whoever has told you this must of had a hateful passion towards me. Can you trust me please." Miroku said whispering back.

Sango turned around and flung her arms around his neck. She cried and cried deep into his chest. Miroku took her into his strong embrace and didn't let go. Soon he felt someone behind him. "Im glad your not dead like they said Miroku." A quiet voice said. "Me too Kagome. Me too." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha just 'feh'd and placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "If the girls weren't holding you I'd have killed you already. You damn lech." Inuyasha said as Kagome crawled back into Inuyasha's deep embrace. Sango didn't want to let go. For fear he'd disappear like a mist.

"Sango its alright. You don't have to hang onto me. I won't fall into pieces." Miroku said with a small chuckle. "But Miroku, If I let go you might leave us again." Sango replied back. But obeyed Miroku and let him go.

"Don't worry Sango Im not going to leave you or the others again." Miroku said kissing Sango gently on the cheek and wiping away her tears. Sango smiled and kissed him back with a small peck on the lips. Miroku was shocked and his eyes grew wide.

Then Sango's cell started ringing and it made everyone jump. "Moshi, Moshi?" Sango said with an annoyance. "Sango I've been trying to reach you! Where are you are you alright?! Your brother said he had no clues as to where you had gone! I've been so worried Sango.." The other voice said.

Sango held the phone far from her ear for the person was yelling very loudly. Everyone could hear it. Even Mushin came up the stairs to see what the hell was going on in that damn room. But like Miroku he had a perverted grin on his face. He peeked around the corner and he looked pissed when he didn't see the moment he was hoping for.

And to there surprise he even had the video camera ready for action. "Just like Miroku. A damn perv." Inuyasha said not looking at all surprised. He waved his hand and went back down the steps. Annoyed as he put the camera away and went into the kitchen.

"Uhm... Sorry its just Im visiting a friend. It was unexpected when Inu-Chan received the phone call indicating he was here." Sango said into the phone. "Im really sorry..."

I'll stop you'll find out who it is next chapter. **Chapter Three, Within Your Presence.**


	3. Within Your Presence

**Chapter Three**

**Within Your Presence**

"Uhm... Sorry its just Im visiting a friend. It was unexpected when Inu-Chan received the phone call indicating he was here." Sango said into the phone. "Im really sorry Kuranosuke." Sango said looking away from the glaring Miroku.

"I remember that bastard. Always flirted with Sango." Miroku thought. "Sango?" Kuranosuke said. "Oh sorry what did you say I wasn't paying attention." Sango said turning around giggling.

"Oh nothing hun. I'll see you tomorrow love you bye." Kuranosuke said an hung up. Sango looked at Miroku and saw the anger that filled his eyes. No sooner had she looked at Miroku she saw the other photos and the files of her on his laptop.

Sango walked over to the laptop sitting down on his bed scrolling down the pages. "How did you get this? And why do you have it?" Sango said looking very angry. "I downloaded a file and it came up as yours." Miroku said lying looking straight into her angered eyes.

"You lie Miroku!" Sango yelled at him slapping him right across the face. Miroku put his hands up in defense. "These are private files! They don't just post them on the internet for prying eyes to see!" Sango said this time punching Miroku in the nose. Kagome and Inuyasha reacted.

They grabbed Sango's arms and held her back. "And you told me not to kill him!" Inuyasha said finding it hard to hold Sango back. "You said to trust you!! And come to find that you have private files of me?!" Sango screamed. All her tears had burned up inside of her and her eyes were red with anger.

"Sango I can explain!" Miroku said waving his hands back and forth. "Don't say to trust you cause I won't! And I don't for that matter!" Sango yelled at him getting out of Inuyasha's and Kagome's grip. She walked out his door and down the steps.

"You leaving so soon Sango?" Mushin said smiling. "Yes I must be going now. And Im sorry to say but I don't think I'll be returning let alone talking to Miroku. Good Day Mushin.." Sango said bowing in respect and walking out the front door.

"Sango wait. Please wait I can explain everything." Miroku yelled running after her. Sango started her car and drove off. Thankfully she had come last and her Black Convertible wasn't in between Inuyasha's Red Convertible And Kagome's White Convertible.

Sango knew exactly where she wanted to go. She wanted to go to the Shikon secret Agency where she, Inuyasha, Kagome, and a few others worked. "Dammit give me my next assignment and now. I have a lot of steam to blow off." Sango yelled walking into Kuranosuke's office slamming her fist into the wall just barley missing his head.

Kuranosuke sat there his eyes wide as sweat dripped down his forehead. Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku ran in pulling Sango back. Hakaku held onto her as Koga and Ginta tried to get Kuranosuke to speak. He was speechless still looking at Sango like she had intended to hit him but spared him.

Hakaku was whispering to her softly. Telling her to calm down and to relax. Sango took in his words and her muscles loosened. Kuranosuke finally regained his voice and spoke. But before he did he looked behind him to see a large hole in the wall.

"Why the urge to get an assignment Miss Sango?" He asked with a curious look. "Because I need an assignment. Besides I wouldn't mind blowing off a little steam right now." Sango said her muscles tightening and Hakaku took hold of her again.

"Uh well lets see. Here we go he works for a crook named Naraku. Wait a minute." Kuranosuke said his breath giving way. His eyes became big and he looked at Sango worry in his eyes. "Well who is it and the location." Sango growled growing impatient.

"Your assignment is well..." Kuranosuke couldn't finish. Kuranosuke couldn't bring him self to say it. Koga, Ginta, Hakaku, and Sango walked over to the computer there eyes wideneing as they saw his name and picture. Houshi, Miroku.

Sango couldn't believe it. He was a undercover agent like herself. But even from her previous conflict with him she couldn't help but say in her mind, "Im in love, with the enemy."Sango walked out the door. Her anger rising once again her blood boiled.

Hakaku came after her leaving Koga, and Ginta behind. "Sango you don't expect to do this alone do you?" Hakaku said his voice soft. He put a hand on her shoulder to still her. Sango took in a deep breath and let it out slow.

"I guess Im just a little too angry right now." Sango said throwing her arms around Hakaku's neck holding him close to her. Hakaku held her in a tight embrace. "He's been your friend for so long Sango. You can't just go and kill him." Hakaku said looking down at her.

"They said he was dead Hakaku. They all said that Miroku and his uncle had perished. I was doing nothing but thinking about a lingering ghost." Sango confessed and pulled away from Hakaku. Sango stared into the night's sky looking for the almost gone moon.

Hakaku didn't have any words that he could say. He was angered by the fact that not only was Miroku still alive but the fact that Sango still loved him. "Sango I won't allow you to do this assignment. It will be too much pain for you to go through." Hakaku said putting both hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know why he had all of those files of me on his laptop. And it angers me that I do not know. But being he works for Naraku I could take a pretty GOOD guess." Sango said through gritted teeth. Hakaku smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Sango's eyes widened. Never before had she thought of Hakaku as more than just a friend.

"He's just trying to calm me down." Sango thought her thoughts becoming full of all the days she had spent with him. Every mission she went on Hakaku was there for her. When Sango's old best friend Kikyo had been killed in a mission he had been there to catch all her tears.

Sango met Kagome and they soon became the best of friends but even with many other friends Hakaku was there for her. To make her laugh with joy or cheer her up with just a few of his soft words. Sango smiled and she hugged Hakaku very tightly.

Hakaku was confused and only wondered what she had thought of too make her do this. "Sango its alright. I'll always be here for you." Hakaku whispered into her ear. "You always have been there for me Hakaku." Sango whispered back.

(OMG!!! Wow I don't know about you people but I loved this chapter. Very nice work. Even if I do say so my self. Oh and If your confused Sango is not with Kuranosuke. He just wants her but well you get it. She don't want him. Anyway im gonna go do chapter four now so yeah.

**Chapter Four, Jealousy Flares**


	4. Jealousy Flares

**Chapter Four **

**Jealousy Flares**

Ok last chapter we were with Sango and Hakaku.

Hakaku was confused and only wondered what she had thought of too make her do this. "Sango its alright. I'll always be here for you." Hakaku whispered into her ear. "You always have been there for me Hakaku." Sango whispered back.

Sango looked up at Hakaku and felt herself leaning up towards him. "Hey Sango-Chan!" Kagome jumped out of her car and came running towards her. 'Ruin the moment Kagome-Chan thanks. I'll be sure to have to tell you at the sleep over were having tonight.'

Sango thought as she and Hakaku parted quickly. "Hi Kagome!" Hakaku smiled as he walked over towards Koga. "What was that about?" Koga whispered. "What was what about?" Hakaku replied a blush rising to his face.

"You know what I mean. You and Sango-Chan over there... You two were gonna..." Koga got cut short. "Hey Koga come here I want to show you something!" Sango yelled as she saw what was going on.

Sango grabbed Koga by the arm and ran inside. Everyone not far behind. Hakaku stayed behind though.

**Hakaku's thoughts**

_I wonder if Sango was really gonnna. No... No way she's still in love with Miroku I see it. Even though they had the little episode back at Miroku's house she still loves him. I know she does. Woah I totally forgot about Sesshomaru! He will totally kill me if he found out that Sango and I almost..._

**Interruption in Hakaku's thoughts**

"Where's Sango?"Hakaku turned around to find the cold ice prince himself staring down at him. "Uhm... She's inside..." Hakaku replied. _'OMG!! Can he read my mind!? Does he know? Was he watching!? OMG!! Sango!'_ Hakaku ran inside at the slight hint of his thoughts.

"He has problems..." Sesshomaru said to himself and followed not far behind. "MOUSE!!" Was how the boys were greeted as they entered Kagome's office. "Calm down Kagome..." Inuyasha choked out for Kagome was holding him to tight.

Everyone started to laugh except for Sango, Sesshomaru, And Mr. Myoma. "This is getting tiring... Kagome-Chan is moving into my office and im taking up hers." Sango said as she went to go get her stuff.

"Thanks Sango-Chan!!" Kagome yelled as she ran after her best friend. "Im gonna make something really nice at our sleep over tonight!!" Kagome said happily as they gathered Sango's stuff to put in Kagome's office.

Sango's office has been the only one mouse free since they've arrived. "Maybe since I don't yell at the sight of the mice they leave me alone." Sango giggled as Kagome shrieked again. "I highly doubt that Sango-Chan!" Kagome yelled as she ran into her office.

Sango arrived shortly after. She set the box down on the floor since Kagome was occupying the desk. Sango walked back out the door only to get pulled back into a dark room the door closing behind her.

"It's been sometime Sango..." Sango looked about the room only to find two golden eyes staring at her. "You... Your... You made it back... Sesshomaru..." Sango gasped as she walked towards the eyes.

"You think I'd just leave you here with these Morons? Besides im not an easy one to over throw." Sesshomaru smirked as Sango's hands reached out to him. He could see her body faintly in the dark room.

Sango didn't reply... She couldn't she was all too happy to see Inuyasha's brother standing before her. So much larger and taller than her. She could make out only faintly of his features. His broad shoulders and his face.

Sango smirked as she saw Sesshomaru's eyes travel. "I knew you couldn't resist." Sesshomaru whispered taking her in his embrace. Her cold body soon becoming warm next to his. Her gentle head resting upon his hard chest.

"Im glad your back Sesshomaru. I've got so much to explain to you.." Sango said looking up at Sesshomaru. Before Sango could say a word she was caught in kiss with Sesshomaru. Sango felt as though she would melt.

Her head began to spin her body began to feel to heavy for her to withstand. Sesshomaru pulled back realizing that his slight touch was enough to make her feel faint. He didn't understand. Never before had she reacted this way.

Sango whimpered and looked up at her Ice Demon. "You are cruel..." Sango whispered as she retreated back into the corner. Her eyes now adjusted to the darkness of the room. Sango seemed to become one with the dark as Sesshomaru lost his sight of her.

Sango smiled as he stood next to her looking around the room. But before she could move Sesshomaru grabbed her bringing her to the floor below his body. Sango blushed and her heart stopped. Her blood ran ice cold.

"Don't move.." Sesshomaru whispered as he leaned down closer to Sango. Sango's blood then began to boil. She knew now why Sesshomaru had reacted in such a head strong way. Someone was watching them. Someone outside the building was pursuing to get himself killed for spying on them.

Sango pushed on Sesshomaru slightly and he rolled off of her quietly. Sango pulled herself onto her belly looking at Sesshomaru. He nodded and in a split second the two jumped and ran towards the door. Breaking the door open Sango ran towards the back door. Sesshomaru running to the roof.

Inuyasha and the others watching in confusion and soon took up chase after Sango. Sango burst through the back door for it had been locked and no one had the key for it. She fell on her side but quickly rolled back up. Sesshomaru jumped out the second story window shattering it to pieces coming up behind the strange figure.

Sango readied herself in a fighting stance. Sesshomaru and the rest doing the same. "Tell us your business here or we'll be forced to kill you." Mr. Myoma said pulling out his pistol lowering it to his side adjusting his glasses.

"I've business with Miss. Sango here only the rest of you can back off." The man said obvious he wasn't very strong. Sango nodded and the others let down their guard. Even Sesshomaru but he stood in his place to keep the man from escaping.

"What's your business with me?" Sango asked in a low growl as the man chuckled to himself. "Im but a small distraction towards you. And im also here to test your skill." the man said and smiled taking his mask off.

Everyone gasped. "Shippo?" Kagome asked bursting out in laughter. Sango dropped her guard and giggled. "You think you can threaten me Shippo? Come on now stop fooling around." Sango said walking towards Shippo releasing her hair.

A slight breeze came and Sango shook her head. The wind began to dance with Sango's hair. And she walked further towards Shippo. All the guys were in aw. How Sango did this no one knew.

All Sango did was release her hair and walk a sexy step towards the man. Shippo dropped his items and ran to Sango jumping into her arms. Sango giggled and walked back to the gang. Kagome giggled as Sango continued her spell over the men.

Sango shook her head and walked normally. The guys falling out of their trance wiping their lips free of drool. Sesshomaru groaned and looked at Sango. "Why do you tease!" Hakaku whimpered sighing.

Sesshomaru shot him a glare and walked towards Sango. Shippo pulled out a small pocket knife and almost stabbed Sango in the shoulder. With fast reflexes Inuyasha grabbed the runt holding him by his shirt.

Shippo slashed the blade and he cut Inuyasha. Inuyasha whimpered in pain and dropped Shippo. Shippo ran and got through the fence. "Muahahaha!! No one can catch..." Before Shippo could finish Sango and Sesshomaru their eyes a blaze jumped over the fence.

Sango grabbed Shippo and slapped him across the face. Shippo coughed and spit up a small pill that was none close to dissolve. Shippo looked around dazed and fell unconscious. Sango looked at Sesshomaru as he rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha sucked on his finger to drain away the blood that was flowing freely now. "Im gonna kill that squirrel." Inuyasha promised as he and Kagome walked inside to inspect the wound.

"Well I better get to work on those labels since Miss. Higurashi is moving into Miss. Taijiya's office." Mr. Myoma said putting his pistol away retreating back into the old warehouse to his office.

Sango sighed and cuddled little Shippo in her arms. "He may act tough but his weird growth problem makes him look like a baby. Sango smiled pecking Sesshomaru on the lips. Koga, Ginta and Hakaku were still outside watching the two.

Hakaku looked away and ran back inside. Sango saw him and cocked her head to the side. Ginta shrugged and Koga sneezed. "I knew I wasn't wrong..." Sesshomaru whispered into Sango's ear grabbing her by the waist roughly.

"Sesshomaru stop. You act as if were married." Sango whispered hugging the little boy close. "Well why not?" Sesshomaru said smiling into Sango's neck.

"Sesshomaru what do... What do you mean!?" Sango whispered in alarm. Sesshomaru was toying with her and it was driving her to the edge of cracking. Sesshomaru chuckled and lead Sango inside to finish up with the packing.

Sango set Shippo aside on the couch and wrapped him in a blanket. "So is the pill a sort of control device?" Ginta asked as Hakaku was staring into the microscope. "It might be. There are a few electronic device's in this so im not entirely sure."

Hakaku replied as he looked up and found himself staring into Sango's deep brown eyes. "Sango..." Hakaku whispered taken aback. Sesshomaru watched from behind the counter smiling to himself. "Get him Sango..."

Sesshomaru whispered to himself taking a sip of coke. (Blah I hate coke!! Sorry just the authors side comment!! Author looks around as the readers shoot her a glare.) Sango looked back at Hakaku and smiled ever so slightly.

"Uhm what can you make of this Sango?" Hakaku said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Well let me see." Sango said walking around the counter top and rubbing up against Hakaku as she looked into the microscope.

"I... I have to use the restroom!" Hakaku shouted as he ran to the bathroom slamming the door and locking it. Sango giggled and looked up from the microscope. "That was mean Sango..." Ginta whispered as he stared after Hakaku.

"Naw... That was terrible." Sesshomaru chuckled from the far side of the room. "Hey I did it freely didn't I? Doesn't mean I won't do it again." Sango said as she walked over an grabbed Sesshomaru taking him to the other room.

Everyone watched as Sesshomaru smirked and let of a small whimpered and closed the door locking it. They herd Sango giggle and they all turned back to their tasks.

(LOL I thought that was a good chapter and I loved the way it ended!! Sorry Dall I know this is Miro, Sango fic. So I don't know if I'll have to kill Sesshomaru or let their relationship just fall apart... hm such a sad thing. Well I promised Dall that it would be a Miroku, Sango Fic so yeah. Thanks ppl R&R please!!)

**Chapter Five, Fluffiness and Encounter**


End file.
